This project is designed to elucidate the role of xenobiotic metabolizing enzymes in toxic responses of skin to environmental agents. Enzyme activity and cytochrome P-450 content are assayed in skin microsomes isolated from hairless mice and NZW rabbits after exposure of the animals to polycylic hydrocarbons, chlorinated hydrocarbons, ultraviolet radiation, etc.